Controlled by a Sadist
by mary-sue-educator
Summary: Flippy loves Flaky, and it's pretty mutual. Problem is, Fliqpy does not share the same feelings for her, and he's more than willing to 'voice' his displeasure. 'Voice', as in rip out someone else's jugular. Humanized Flippy x Flaky with Fliqpy screwing stuff up , a LOT of gore and blood, a truckload of swearing, and mildly suggestive themes.
1. Complicated Duo

**AN: **_Hello, everyone! I don't think this story needs much explaining, but I'll throw in a short description anyways. Everyone in this fic is **HUMANIZED**. Lots of gore and blood. This is_ _**Fliqpy**__ we're talking about! There's also a truck-ton of swearing, because again...__**Fliqpy. **There is suggestive material, but nothing explicit (and that is ALL Flippy). Humanized Flippy x Flaky, with a lot of drama due to Fliqpy screwing things up. And GORE. SO MUCH GORE. In the weirdest ways, too, so if you're squeamish at detailed descriptions of death, this fanfic may not be right for you._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Fliqpy._

What a bastard. He was the polar opposite of Flippy-so different, and yet...so similar. God, that didn't even _begin_ to make sense.

Well, maybe it did. Flippy was courteous, kind, and generous, the sort of man that could always be relied on. He kept his language in check, and was never coarse or crass. And he was pretty damn good looking (though he would never admit it, it went against his policies). It was no wonder so many girls fell for him.

He didn't return their affections.

At least, he didn't-for most girls. There was one exception, though, which was odd considering how strongly he held to his beliefs. She was nothing special, the tomboyish red-haired girl who loved to play baseball and…had an irrational fear of chicks?

Ah, whatever. He'd seen far worse.

It was a mystery why he felt so drawn towards her. She was known throughout the town as "the girl with undiscovered potential", "the girl who needs to get out more often", and alternatively, "Flaky-the-girl-who-would-be-pretty-if-she-put-down-that-goddamn-baseball-bat-and-did-something-_useful_-goddammit".

Flippy had thought about this quite often, and had come to the one and only logical conclusion. It was _because_ she wasn't like most girls that compelled him. Petunia and Giggles loved makeovers, Flaky preferred the outfield. Petunia and Giggles went shoe shopping, Flaky stayed on the outfield. Petunia and Giggles flirted with their many doting boyfriends, Flaky…well, you can guess where she was, can't you?

He liked her. A lot. Actually, to be honest, only one side of him did, and he was lucky it was his more dominant side. God knows what would've happened if Fliqpy was the one *usually* in control. He could practically see the headlines-"BREAKING NEWS! NO SURVIVORS LEFT IN HAPPYTOWN! MURDERS COMMITTED BY SOLE CULPRIT, HEADING THIS WAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH HH;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;"

Which reminded him.

"Hey, you in there?" he asked himself tentatively, praying _he _was in a good mood. As usual, he was quick to respond…mentally.

_Why the fuck did you wake me up?_

Oh god, he was most definitely _not_ in a good mood. Flippy could already picture _him _in his head, with that mocking, fanged grin that never left his face and his bright yellow irises, cradling his cherished bowie knife. Fliqpy. Fliqpy, the cold-blooded, cold-hearted bastard. The cruel killer with no conscience and no morals; this invulnerable, sadistic being who loved no one; who relished in causing death, pain, destruction, and derived _pleasure _from it. The one who had taken more lives than could be counted. And ironically, also the one who saved his 'good' counterpart's life.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Flippy said aloud. "We need to talk."

_You already are, _he hissed. As of right now, that grin, psychotic as it might be, was not in his voice.

"I'm kind of going somewhere today. With friends. So I need you to kind of…you know. Stay under wraps."

There was an incredulous pause, but it was brief. _Really. And what's in it for me?_

Flippy shrugged. "Flaky?"

A low and disapproving rumble on the other end. _Flaky? That pincushion of a bitch?_

"SHUT IT!"

_Back the fuck off, Flippers, don't get your panties in a bunch. Just one question._

Wary, Flippy asked, "What is it?"

_Let's assume I don't make an appearance at wherever it is you're going. Alright? Everything's as normal as you and your weird-ass friends can manage, and you're having what you pathetically consider a good time. And now, say that Flakers bitch shows up and you start talking to her. Like the idiot you are, you somehow manage to fuck things up. She leaves. _

_Would you suffer?_

"Um. Yes." After a moment's pause, he added, "Probably a lot. But don't get any ideas."

A harsh laugh. _Maybe I'll stay out of the way, then. You know. Just for today._

Flippy almost sighed with relief, but caught himself. Fliqpy never, _ever _allowed an opportunity to kill just pass. There had to be some catch behind this; since when was he genuine about anything-

There was a chiding _tsk _in his head. _Sometimes I can be nice. I just don't feel like it. You wouldn't either if you were stuck in the mind of the saddest excuse for a person._

"Ah, shut it."

_Where are you going again?_

Flippy fidgeted uncomfortably with his army jacket's buttons. "Um, somewhere normal. You know, just to a restaurant."

_You cruel, cruel __motherfucker._


	2. The Restaurant

_**AN: **Sorry for being MIA for the past couple of days! Had a couple of time management issues going on, so I couldn't update. But as promised, here is the second chapter!_

_** DotDotDot13:** Thank you for the review, it's very appreciated! I used MS Word to write, so it looked pretty long on that-I had no clue how much shorter it would be on FF! I tried to make this chapter longer as a result._

_** KimmyG15:** I'm glad you like it, I'll try my best to update frequently!_

_** therosiesweetheart:** The fact that Evil's an ass is what makes me love him :D_

_** DragonGamer0713:** Thanks for the insightful review! You brought up some very good ideas and points and I would be happy to use them in future chapters, with your consent of course._

**_For now, enjoy!_**

* * *

He got there early enough that there was just one other person in the room.

"Hi, Sniffles," Flippy said, taking a seat next to the scientist, who was madly scribbling in his notebook. "So, what're you working on this time?"

"Notimetotalkgottawrite," his friend muttered in reply. As usual, his pale blue hair was impeccably groomed, with his bangs cut evenly-much unlike Flippy's tousled mess. He paused for a moment and then looked up warily, his square glasses perched precariously on his nose. "Is _he _under control?"

That was a sensitive topic, but Sniffles was always blunt and to the point. Flippy stared pointedly at his combat boots and said brusquely, "Yeah."

Sniffles barely nodded, but Flippy could tell he was satisfied nonetheless. The sound of pencil scratching away at the notebook paper resumed. _Well, that was a lie._

He didn't know, to be honest. Fliqpy had completely shut up as soon as he had left the house, which was odd and frankly rather unsettling. He supposed that was the point, but regardless of whether it was intentional or not, it was not the best thing to think about. He peered over at Sniffles' notepad, which was full of complicated math problems and formulas that made his eyes glaze over. There was no point feigning interest.

So he took the time to admire the décor in the room, and noted how incredibly well furnished it was. He was sitting at a large, circular table draped with white cloth. There was a crystal chandelier hanging directly overhead them (something that made him nervous, he knew what sort of luck they had here), the walls were a pastel pink, and the floor was finely carpeted. It had an air of elegance to it, and Flippy caught his mind wandering off, wondering what it would look like stained with blood. He grimaced. That wasn't supposed to happen.

He was about to chide himself, but at that moment the rest of the party arrived, and suddenly Flippy found himself unconsciously smoothing his messy hair, though in vain.

Cuddles. Giggles. Petunia. Handy. Disco Bear. Mime. Even Lumpy was there, though whose idea it had been to invite him no one knew. All of them filed in and took their respective seats.

But his eyes only saw one person. There she was, in all of her [shy] glory, wearing a silky red dress that, despite its modest appearance, still managed to show off her curves nicely. She wasn't the most well endowed, but her hourglass figure made up for that bit. Her unusually quill-like hair, complete with signature flakes, flowed down her back in a wave of red-

"Earth to Flippy. How long've ya been here?" Cuddles asked, already reclining in his seat.

"What? Oh, a couple of minutes. I just arrived," Flippy said, snapping back to reality.

Cuddles grunted in response, already reaching for the basket of bread in the center of the table.

Flippy looked around. "Wait, where's Splendid?"

"Oh, he's busy saving people," Giggles said with a high-pitched laugh. "He's so dreamy."

Cuddles choked a bit on the slice of bread he was currently devouring. "And I'm not?" he spluttered indignantly. Crumbs flew from his mouth as he spoke.

Giggles patted his back reassuringly. "No, no, honey, I still love you."

The rest of the dinner was rather uneventful, mostly just small talk. The food was delicious, as it always was, though nothing spectacular. In fact, the only heart-pounding moment was this:

_Hello, sweetheart, _Fliqpy purred. The words were syrupy enough, but his tone was dripping with malice and pure hate. _Miss me?_

"What the-" he caught himself just in time and looked down at his plate, embarrassed by all of the people suddenly staring at him.

"F-flippy, are you okay?" Flaky asked. Oh god, her voice was heavenly. He felt himself melting at the sound of it, but thought better and cleared his throat.

Quiet laughter that could pass for gentle, were it not so ominous. _I'm all right, bitch. But __you__ won't be, as soon as I break FREE-_

"Thank you, but I'm fine. I just, uh, have to get some fresh air." He stood, excusing himself.

There was a bout of raucous, drunken laughter from Giggles and Petunia. "Leaving so soon?" Giggles slurred, still clasping a bottle of vodka in her hand. "We've hardly had any fun. Let's go make some," she said with a hiccupping laugh. The two girls stood unsteadily, swaying back and forth on their feet. Petunia couldn't hold up to the task and promptly collapsed, causing his friends to swoop to her aid. Giggles, though, clamped onto Flippy's arm. He assumed she had to throw up or something.

He sighed and she smiled triumphantly, tottering to the door (using a very reluctant Flippy for support). Flippy swore he felt someone watching them, but when he turned around, there was nobody looking at the two of them, though Flaky was fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat. _She is so cute_, he thought, but his focus snapped right back to Giggles, who was tugging insistently at his arm. Annoyed, he followed her out the door.

It was dark outside, being nighttime, and there were only a few cars puttering around. Happytown, though notorious for its daily murders, was generally left alone by people not willing to experience them in full. Flippy felt a slight unease at the ominousness of the entire scene, which only grew as he realized she was leading him into a nearby, and very dark, alley.

"Giggles, this isn't a good idea-"

"C'mon, Flippy, don't be a killjoy," she said with a bit of irritation creeping into her voice. Flippy decided that, under these circumstances, it was probably best to comply, stall until she passed out, and then carry her back indoors.

The alley wasn't as dark as he had originally thought it as, but it was still rather dim. That in itself was a shock, but not nearly as much as the one he got when Giggles began grinding on top of him.

Her dyed pink bangs fell into her face as she furiously worked away. Flippy got an eyeful of her glossy pink lips, which matched her hair (of course), her pink eyeshadow and her overly powdered face. At the current moment, she was clouded over with lust and want, which practically oozed off of her. He accidentally breathed in-and almost choked. What the _hell_? Who wore bubblegum perfume?

"So," she said in that same intoxicated slur. "Where d'ya live?"

_Oh god._

_She's pressing me for information._

_She wants to know where I live._

_So she can kill me._

Those were the first thoughts that went off in his mind, his slightly drunken, anxious, stuck-in-overdrive mind, and consequently the transformation happened near instantly.

His irises took on a sharp yellow hue, not unlike those of a hawk's. He suddenly towered over her, as if he had shot up in height. His eyes, usually filled with warmth and thought, were now those of a madman-crazed, insane, and lusting for blood. Fliqpy grinned at her, and, despite herself, a cold chill ran down her spine upon seeing those sharp, sharp fangs.

_"Get the fuck off of me, and stay the fuck off."_

Giggles, even in her drunken state of mind, froze. His voice held no traces of teasing or arousal or any attempt at humor-no, it was cold, low, and deadly. And it was far too familiar.

"W," she managed to get out.

"Why the fuck would you choose an alley, of all places? You're just making everything too easy for me."

"Why-"

"Shut it, whore."

Fliqpy shoved her off of him, and was none too kind about it. She slammed against the brick wall hard-there was a loud crushing noise-and slid down, the alcohol nulling the pain…for about five seconds.

And then it hit her, full force. Giggles doubled over in a scream that would have been audible, had it not been for the fact that her throat had been unceremoniously ripped out. Blood poured from the gaping wound as she gargled wordless pleas, the red and raw tissues lining the inside of her neck clearly visible. Fliqpy sighed with annoyance as she scrabbled at his jacket, begging for help. He grabbed hold of her lower jaw and, with inhuman strength, delivered a ferocious blow that knocked it clean off. The jawbone skidded to the end of the sidewalk, where it shattered and lay ominously. Giggles' tongue lolled down, stained with crimson, rendering her voiceless, speechless, and helpless.

"Where do you think you're gonna get in life, _slut?_"

Giggles just barely managed to look up, and saw his blurry figure towering over her, with that same twisted grin playing across his face as he stared down at her bloody, dismembered body. She gargled something that must have meant "Flippy", and the sadistic smile was instantly dropped.

"The name's Fliqpy," he growled at Giggles, who was slowly losing consciousness. "Don't you ever fucking _dare _call me Flippy. Got it?" The veteran flicked his wrist casually and his signature bowie knife slid into his hand, which he drove into the dying girl's head. "_Get it-through-your head_," he said with gritted fangs, shoving it deeper into her skull with every word. There was a satisfying crunch as her skull splintered into shards of bone before his very eyes, and he was getting an odd pleasure from it. A sort of high. No way could she have survived that, but he checked just to make sure.

No pulse. That was good.

Fliqpy dislodged his knife from the dead girl's skull with ease and stuck it into his belt, not bothering to clean off its crimson stains. Frankly, he was amused-_what idiot brings me, of all people, to an alley-_as he discarded Giggles' body in the conveniently located Dumpster. He knew that the annoying brat would regenerate the next day, but it was fine. What needed to be done had been done. He walked out of the alley, making it a point to step on Giggles' shattered jawbone, which still made a pleasing crunching noise.

Although Fliqpy was not the sort of person to think too hard about things, he made an exception just this once. What would strike Flippy the hardest?

And then it hit him. His bowie knife, now joined by a tiny, tiny wire, slid into his hand as his signature grin spread across his face. Time to rejoin the party.

* * *

Flippy regained consciousness in his bed, which struck him as odd. He didn't exactly remember passing out at the restaurant, which left only one logical conclusion…

_So, Flippy, _that goddamn voice crooned in his head, _what does it feel like, having Flakers hate you now?_

Flippy just buried his head in his hands, a chill running down his spine, already knowing what _he_ meant.

_Because you know she does, _it said, changing from a mocking coo to a downright snarl. _She doesn't ever want to fucking be around you again, and do you know why? You're a bastard. A cruel, cold-blooded, heartless bastard that killed all of her friends. What's that? You don't know what happened? Bullshit. You and I both know that you have a perfect understanding on what just happened. But you know, I think I'll recap for you. That porcupine bitch you're so 'in love' with? You killed all of her friends. You killed all of her friends except for her, so that she had to watch every single murder right in front of her eyes. Killing. It's all you're good for, will ever be good for, because nobody here likes you. In fact, why don't you just pack up and leave this place? Did you see the way she looked at you? Do you think it was loving? Do you think it was happy, or excited or glad? If you think so, and I know you want to believe it, then you're the greatest fucking IDIOT alive._

Flippy trembled, breathing hard. Because he was right. And he could never forgive himself for making his love, his one real love, hate him forever and ever. The worst part was, he was the guilty, he was the culprit, he was the murderer, and no one had ever loved a murderer.

Inside his head, Fliqpy chuckled darkly. All was going according to plan.


End file.
